


Show Me You're Sorry

by pontaii



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Bad Touch, Begging, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced to beg, Harm to Children, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Power Imbalance, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020, the most obscure reference to the arcana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontaii/pseuds/pontaii
Summary: Daniel’s about to open his mouth again and try a more sincere apology - one that could be written in paper and sounds more fake, but the teachers always say those work best - but Janson’s in front of him and before he can say anything Janson brings his right hand up and backhands the boy over his face, there’s nothing to say as all Daniel’s trying to do is keep his balance as he staggers.challange ; Whumptober 2020prompt ; 16 Forced to Beg
Relationships: Assistant Director Janson | Rat Man/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953829
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Show Me You're Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> a direct continuation [of this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792977) as looking through the whumptober prompts there's enough hurt to make a mini story out of it :'P

“Guys! I just got a new deck of playing cards!” Minho came running into the barracks. Nearly each boy there looked over at the kid and the stack of cards he’s waving around almost frantically enough to spill the cards in the air, his other hand occupied by a new book as well.

Daniel shifted over in his bed too and looked over just like the other did, and did so just in time before Newt whistled at the gain, “That’s your third deck now Minho - I thought the doctors only gave out cards to Daniel. Daniel, you getting afraid your collection’s about to be outnumbered?”

“No way!” Daniel sprung up, laughing and joined the small circle around Minho, which included Ben, Alby, Gally and of course Newt, to which Daniel once again mouthed off about his collection, “I still have five more than he does, he can’t beat me, ever!”

“I don’t think you’ve got them with a golden rimming,” Minho chuckled, looking at the deck from the top where a sort of reflective line of gold was imprinted into the back of each card. Daniel almost turned pink, because he really didn’t have anything in the beautiful tones of black, purple and gold that Minho was holding. But he didn’t stay like that for long when Newt flipped some of the cards over once they got to his hands.

“I don’t think they’re playable…” Newt made a face at the card he was holding, “This one’s got some exes on it and I think... there's also an elephant on it.”

Before Minho could grab the card from Newt in disbelief, or could Daniel swipe it to shine in another victory, Alby peered at it and confirmed it for them, “Those are roman numerals, those two exes mean twenty.”

At the mention of the double digit card that had no right to be properly playable Daniel let out a shout of joy, though as the cards were passed around and Alby had the spotlight every time someone found another card with the supposed numbers, it became clear that just stylistically these cards still outweighed what Daniel had in his little stash.

“But they’re worthless if you can’t do anything with them,” Daniel mumbled when Newt found another one with three i’s on it and passed it to him, smiling smugly when he poked at him with it.

Minho’s face bloomed into a smug grin as well at Daniel’s words, “Actually,” Daniel groaned here as it felt he had dug himself a gave in this scuffle, “The doctors also gave me a book, said it explains all these cards and we can even read the future with them.”

“Okay, now you have to be joking,” Ben spoke nearly the same thing on Daniel’s mind, but when Minho opened the leather cased book where Daniel could only legibly read the word _'tarot'_ , Ben also leaned over the quickest.

Daniel leaned over too, less eager but internally admitting that this is win for Minho if the cards indeed can predict the future, though before he could read a line from the book itself the door to their barrack opened, bringing all their attention there.

And for an intriguing reason as a tall person, a guard most likely immediately called out, “Daniel, come with me please?”

“–I already did all my lessons and stuff today, you got the wrong guy...” Daniel chuckled and groaned, not sure if he finds what he thinks is a misunderstanding funny or not.

“Daniel, come with me,” there’s no _‘please’_ this time and Daniel swears the people here are so butt-hurt.

“Somebody’s in trouble,” he hears Gally whisper the moment he’s on his feet and halfway through the door, but as the guard leads him down the clean scrubbed hallways at a quick step Daniel wonders if Gally's guess is correct.

The guard takes a turn to the elevator and as Daniel reluctantly steps in after him, seeing the guard push a button to a floor he’s never been to before manages to shock him.

“What’s this about?” He drops the questions quickly, almost illegibly, wanting an answer before the elevator doors open again.

The guard peers though his glasses but doesn’t hurry to answer. Daniel waits in silence as the doors open and then trails after the guard again.

The reply is short when it comes, “A. D. Janson wanted to see you,” it’s hasty, right before the guard opens a door and nods to Daniel to go inside, which the boy does, reluctantly at the mention of the familiar name and tries to look back to ask _‘why’_ , but the door has already swung closed behind him.

Turning his head back to the room he’s in, the first he notices is that it’s nothing like the barracks - and he secondarily wonders if Thomas’ own room is just as fancy. The room has a window, the one thing the barracks don’t have, with most of the furniture in it being so clean and white that it’s nearly blinding mixed with the sunlight peeking in. As Daniel squints at the low glass table reflecting light into his eyes he doesn’t notice Janson right away.

“Daniel, can I interest you in a drink?” At his name, he brings his eyes to Janson who apparently has been there the few seconds he was eyeing what appears to be Janson’s office. Though as Daniel looks at the liquids Janson’s presenting him just out of a cabinet, he waves his head no at the deep brown drink sloshing around in the bottle like honey. Janson only shrugs at this.

The casualness is sending mixed signals to him, though it’s not that confusing when Daniel has seen Janson pass by in the hallways a few times even after their last run in, with the man looking over at him like Daniel did not almost dislocate his fingers in a moment of jumping to conclusions.

But it gets confusing when Daniel goes deeper into the room with a want to sit down on one of the plush chairs he’s been eyeing, but stops as Janson speaks again, “Oh no, remain standing my boy. I requested you here for you to listen and it shouldn’t take long.”

‘Okay…” Daniel stretches out, remaining standing as asked, his eyes on Janson now that it’s clear the man’s a bit more serious than casual. And so as Janson sets his drink down on the glass table and gets comfortable on a white couch himself that’s to the side, Daniel makes his way over and stands in the open space before Janson.

“Well?” Daniel asks slowly, rocking on his feet slightly and looking around, unsure when Janson simply looks at him for a few seconds and sips the honey-like liquid from a glass.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot, don’t you agree?” Janson starts and Daniel seems happily surprised so far, “You were just out of a test and I didn’t account that you could be a bit out of it, with your headaches and everything, so that’s my apology if you think I came off a bit imposing on you.”

“But,” Janson flexed his fingers over the glass, “I think you owe me an apology as well. Down on your knees and beg as you can. For one boy you actually got me worried about my hand, but I heard you do sometimes pick fights and that I shouldn’t be too concerned.”

Janson chuckles at the latter of his sentence and it seems like a joke, makes Daniel feel a bit embarrassed because he’s heard quite enough about having a temperament when it comes to this and that. It makes him disregard the weird request in the sentence, and he scratches his head, “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to apologize but I guess we never really get to run into each other, hope it wasn’t a big hassle, sorry.”

Janson cocks his head to the side a little and waits, and Danel suddenly feels like he's done something wrong when the man sets down his glass with a clank. He looks at him expectantly for a second longer and then stands up. Daniel’s about to open his mouth again and try a more sincere apology - one that could be written in paper and sounds more fake, but the teachers always say those work best - but Janson’s in front of him and before he can say anything Janson brings his right hand up and backhands the boy over his face, there’s nothing _to_ say as all Daniel’s trying to do is keep his balance as he staggers.

This _seems_ insane, _hurts_ just as insane - nothing like the little scuffles he’s been in so far - and when he shakes his head and brings his gaze to Janson there’s another slap echoing across his face. It hits him right on the cheek bone this time and he has to hold onto his knee to get over some of the pain even as he touches it with his other hand to try ease the hurting spot.

“Well? It’s as simple as getting down to your knees, to beg to me Daniel. Try again maybe?” It’s from Janson, he’s still standing tall with his hands relaxed by his sides when Daniel can get his eyes up to him, an infuriating sight for Daniel when he already knows both his cheeks are going to look blue even if he apologizes.

Janson’s not far from him and Daniel makes a fist to go for the man’s neck as he jumps at the bastard, but Janson’s quick to catch both of the boy’s arms in his and squeeze thigh on them that Daniel can’t even trash around without feeling even more hurt, “That’s a no, I suppose.”

Daniel’s ready to spit back at him, but a knee digs into his stomach and he doubles over onto his knees only for an elbow to be brought down onto his back and Daniel falls flat onto the ground, grasping at the ground and gasping for air when his lungs constrict from the last blow. As conveniently he is on his knees, laying flat on the ground, Janson doesn’t stop and delivers a kick to Daniel’s ribs and he nearly rolls over just from the impact.

Each of the moments Daniel has his breath back or when he pulls his legs below him to curl up smaller there’s another kick in his sides, his ribs, his hips. He spits pained curses each time Janson continues this, _fuck you_ and _go die,_ each time a kick ricochets off of him.

But with each second and hit Daniel quiets down, curses less when he feels the skin on his side burn a raw pain and his ribs ache. And it _hurts_ , hurts too much.. It makes the boy feel like he’s playing a gambit of if his skin will break first and bleed or if a rib or two will hurry and crack first.

Daniel feels that Janson has caught onto his silent streak when it’s not a kick in his side that follows but Janson’s shoe digging into Daniel’s back and pushing the air out of his lungs, a firstful of his hair janking his head back enough to see Janson perched above him, “Have you come to your senses?”

Daniel’s almost slack-jawed from the pain, his vision blurs when Janson digs into his back more but he still chokes out, “ _Please_.”

The hold in his hair releases first, letting Daniel’s head to fall forward so it’s not bent painfully. The weight from his back leaves second and Daniel _gasps_ for breath so hard his whole body shudders at the needed oxygen and in the pain he’s even more aware of now.

All Daniel does now is watch as Janson settles back down in his original seat on the couch, takes the before forgotten glass back into his hands and stares back down at Daniel when he’s leaned back and comfortable. Daniel couldn’t get up even if he tried to, and moving closer to Janson takes an agonizing time - even if it’s just seconds, each time he drags himself forwards, his ribs, his whole being throbs.

“Please,” Daniel began softly, a sniffle soon escaping his lips as he laments and begs, “I’m sorry, I’m so, _so sorry_ .. It wasn’t right of me, I should never– never have done that, I’ll never do that, _god_ I’ll never touch you _again,_ please. Please, just forgive me–”

Daniel tugs on Janson’s trousers and doesn’t dare to look up, his voice breaks with a sob and he panics when Janson cups his hand around Daniel’s jaw and makes him look up at him.

There’s disdain in Janson’s eyes as he squeezes harder on Daniel’s jaw, “...I don’t believe you.”

“Please–! Anything! I’ll do _anything_ –” Daniel blurts in fear as new tears roll down his abused cheeks.

At this Janson cocks a grin and Daniel’s ashamed to admit it makes his heart flutter in hope that he’s said something correct for once. Janson pulls the boy up just by his jaw and Daniel whines as his side flames up in pain again before he has to stabilize himself with his hands on Janson’s knees.

He feels Janson cup his other hand around his neck before he slides it down the front of Daniel’s body, a content, victorious grin studying Daniel, “I hope you’re ready for what _anything_ entails, my sweet boy.”


End file.
